Parce que
by Ikotaka
Summary: Et moi, je me laissais faire. La bouche entrouverte, j'ai eu besoin d'air. Alors j'ai inspiré.


**Titre :** Parce que...

**Résumé :** Et moi, je me laissais faire. La bouche entrouverte, j'ai eu besoin d'air. Alors j'ai inspiré.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer **: Le personnage de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Notes de l'auteur : **Tout mini OS qui m'es venu en tête parce que mon petit cousin m'a parlé de la petite sirène (cherchez pas le rapport, en fait) et j'ai décidé de le poster parce que je suis légèrement en retard par rapport à mon habitude pour poster un chapitre de Kyoufushou, mais j'ai du faire une pause au milieu de l'écriture à cause d'un petit incident^^ Alors bonne lecture, je l'espère!

* * *

J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un me pousserait aussi loin. Je suis devenu n'importe quoi. Je me fendrais en quatre, pour toi.

Non, en mille.

En des milliers.

Des milliards.

Je sais plus qui je suis, entre ton ombre et Naruto, j'hésite encore. Est-ce que je suis vraiment encore Naruto? Ce garçon souriant qui voulait devenir Hokage, qui voulait prouver… qu'il était… fort? Ce garçon qui tenait toujours ses promesses sans faillir? Ce garçon qu'on disait qu'il était imprévisible, différent? Ouais. _Différent_. Différent, merde. Est-ce que je me sens différent? Différent? Vraiment?

J'ai failli, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas pu te ramener. _J'ai échoué_. C'est Sakura-chan qui a voulu me convaincre du contraire, Sasuke. Alors que c'est elle qui pleurait, avant. Et c'est moi qui lui disais, en souriant, que tu reviendrais. J'avais confiance en toi.

_Confiance_.

Parce que tu n'es pas un traître, Sasuke! Je peux parfaitement comprendre. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles devenir plus fort. Pour accomplir ton but. Peut-être, oui, ok, que ton _but_ n'est pas le plus brillant et le plus héroïque jamais rencontré. Je m'en fiche. Tu poursuis quelque chose. Peut-être aussi que le chemin que tu as emprunté n'était pas le plus beau, le plus propre. Je m'en fiche aussi. Tu sais où tu vas.

Tant que tu _revenais_.

C'est tout ce que je te demandais, Sasuke. Pas de changer. Pas d'abandonner. De revenir. Juste ça.

Au fond, tu es un peu comme moi. _Comme moi._ Tu as un but, un seul, et il t'obnubile, tu y _pensais_ tout le temps alors que moi, je le _hurlais_ tout le temps. Mon rêve était de devenir Hokage. Était, oui. _Était_. Je ne deviendrai _jamais_ hokage. Parce que tu n'es pas revenu. Parce que j'ai échoué à te ramener. Parce que je n'ai pas pu réussir à te prouver que Konoha était ton foyer. À te prouver que tu pouvais _revenir_. Un homme incapable de ramener son meilleur ami chez lui ne _mérite pas_ de devenir hokage.

Et j'ai changé, moi. J'ai _abandonné_. Incroyable, non? C'est fou. Ça me fait bizarre quand j'y pense. Uzumaki Naruto a baissé les bras. Il a abandonné. Uzumaki Naruto, ou ton ombre? _Ton ombre_, probablement. Si tu me voyais, tu ne me reconnaîtrais probablement pas. Je ne dors presque plus. Je ne vais plus chez Ichiraku. Je ne souris plus. Sakura-chan m'a giflé, hier. Elle m'a dit que je lui faisais peur. J'ai fais peur à Sakura-chan, tu te rends compte?

Au fond, tu dois me prendre pour un con. Un vrai con. Tu sais quoi? J'ai réalisé un truc. Tout le temps que tu étais là, je courais après Sakura-chan. Je l'aimais. Et puis, tu es parti. Et elle, elle pleurait. Elle m'a demandé de te ramener. Et, parce que je l'aimais, je le lui ai promis que je le ferais.

Mais, Sasuke.

_Mais_.

Je n'aime pas les _mais_.

_Mais_, il y en a un. Un seul. Le plus horrible. J'ai aimé Sakura-chan par _habitude_.

Par habitude.

Parce que, Sasuke, la personne que j'aime, la personne que je veux revoir, la personne qui hante ma vie, mes pensées, mes entraînements et mon âme, la personne qui me blesse par-dessus tout, la personne dont j'ai fait l'erreur incommensurable de tomber amoureux, Sasuke, cette personne, c'est toi.

Et juste _toi_.

Et c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'aie jamais faite de ma vie.

Tomber amoureux de _toi_.

C'est pour _toi_ que je suis parti trois ans m'entraîner avec Jiraiya, c'est pour _toi _que je me suis blessé à mort pour devenir plus fort, c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai voulu apprendre à dominer le Kyuubi, c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai combattu Orochimaru, c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai inventé le fuuton-rasen-shuriken, c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai failli mourir à plusieurs reprises… c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le quai, à l'endroit où tu t'assoyais quand on était gosses.

Et _c'est à toi_, aussi.

C'est à _toi_ que j'offre chacune de mes larmes, à _toi_ que j'offre chacun de mes battements de cœur, chacune de mes pensées. C'est à _toi_ que je voudrais dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et juste à _toi_.

C'est à _toi_ que je pense, en ce moment.

C'est _toi _que j'imaginais, quand je me suis laissé tomber du quai. C'est _ton_ regard qui me suivait lorsque j'ai expiré tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons après avoir heurté l'eau. C'est pour _toi _que je me suis laissé tomber au fond de l'eau. Pour toi.

C'était beau, tu sais. Et si simple. La lumière à la surface de l'eau, le noir au fond. Mais quitte à être dans la lumière sans toi, Sasuke, je préfère tomber. Me laisser tomber dans le noir du fond de l'eau. C'était _beau_. Le rayon de lumière le plus persistant qui m'a rejoint, Sasuke, flottant sur les particules de l'eau, m'a frappé. Il voulait peut-être que je remonte. Ou il voulait me montrer le chemin vers le fond. Peu importait, en fait. Peu importait. Puisque si je remontais, tu ne serais pas là.

Tu ne seras plus jamais là.

Mon hitai-ate m'a lâché, s'enfonçant doucement dans l'eau. Mes cheveux, libres voguaient dans le courant. Et moi, je me laissais faire. La bouche entrouverte, j'ai eu besoin d'air. Alors j'ai inspiré. Jamais je n'avais inspiré aussi fort, Sasuke. Jamais. L'eau est entrée et m'a brûlé les poumons. J'aurais bien voulu hurler. Ça faisait si mal. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que l'eau aurait emporté le son. Parce que _tu_ ne m'aurais pas entendu.

Si je n'avais pas été dans l'eau, peut-être que mes larmes auraient été plus visibles. Là où j'allais, Sasuke, tu ne serais pas là non plus. Mais au moins, ta perte serait moins dure.

Mon échec serait moins dur.

Parce que, Sasuke, t'aimer fut la plus grosse erreur que j'aie jamais faite, mais…

Mais alors que je me pose doucement sur le sable du fond, alors que je sais que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas remonter, je me dis qu'au fond… même si ça fait mal… même si l'eau dans mes poumons me fait mal… même si mon erreur me fait mal… même si ton absence me fait mal… même si mourir, au fond, me fait mal…

_J'ai aimé t'aimer.

* * *

_

**_Alors voilà... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de pas avoir prévenu parce que c'était une deathfic, mais je trouve que c'est moche de briser genre... le punch de l'histoire... alors bon... voilà... malgré cette minuscule infidélité, j'ose espérer, peut-être... avoir le droit à une petite review? Hein? Toute minie tout gentille review, pour un pauvre garçon sans défense et tout mignon?_**

**_Ar-HEM!_**

_**Iko =3**  
_


End file.
